vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-23
|-|X-23= |-|Wolverine= Summary X-23 is a fictional comic book superheroine appearing in books published by Marvel Comics, most commonly in association with the X-Men. She was originally created by writer Craig Kyle for the X-Men: Evolution animated series before debuting in the NYX comic series in 2004. Since then, she has appeared in two six-issue miniseries written by Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost, regular runs in New X-Men, X-Force, Avengers Academy, and her own self-titled comic series written by Marjorie Liu. X-23 is a female clone of Wolverine. Like Wolverine, X-23 has a regenerative healing factor, superhuman strength, senses, speed, agility, and reflexes. She also has retractable adamantium-coated bone claws in her hands and feet. Cloned from a damaged copy of Wolverine's genome and Dr Sarah Kinney's genetic template, X-23 was created to be the perfect killing machine. For years, she proved herself a capable assassin working for an organization called the Facility. A series of tragedies eventually lead her to Wolverine and the X-Men. She attends school at the X-Mansion, and eventually became a member of X-Force. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, 4-B with her claws Name: X-23, Wolverine, Laura Kinney Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Human mutant, cloned daughter of Wolverine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced senses (Including night vision, animal-like sense of smell, higher range of hearing, etc. Managed to spot a Nano-Sentinel with her eyes), Regeneration (At least Mid; Severed and destroyed her arm, and later grew a new one. Healed after having her skull disconnected from her spine by Mr. Sinister. Survived stabbing her own brain, possibly Low-High, as she should have comparable regeneration to Logan), Immortality (Type 3), Longevity, Resistant to most known diseases and poisons, Adamantium skeleton and claws, Resistance to Telepathy, Radiation poisoning and Pain Manipulation (Waded through fire with no protection. Cut off her own hand), Skilled martial artist and master of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, can enter into a berserker rage in which she attacks randomly on instinct and is even more resistant to telepathy Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Has defeated Wolverine and Sabretooth. One-shot Nightcrawler, defeated Taskmaster and Lady Deathstrike), Solar System level with her claws (Wounded World War Hulk and cut Drax) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Cloned from Wolverine, but is somewhat swifter than he is. Fast enough to evade bullets fired from a high-powered rifle. Removed Captain America's shield then flipped over his back, while dodging darts from a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Intercepted a bullet) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Ripped a metal door off its hinges. Carried a man in a suitcase with one hand and threw him. Snapped off a piece of railing from the Eiffel Tower and used it as a weapon, then broke her opponent's arm by twisting it) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Can casually smash armored glass), Solar System Class with her claws Durability: At least Small Building level (She was still mostly in one piece after being launched by a huge explosion and withstanding enough electricity to burn another person to ash, and survived the detonation of a high number of grenades from a very close distance). Higher with regeneration Stamina: Vastly superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Adamantium claws Intelligence: She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Can predict a person's actions after observing and talking to them, and is skilled at disguising herself and her behaviour Weaknesses: She has also been subjected to conditioning in which a specific "trigger scent" has been used to send her into a berserker rage, killing anything in sight, and injuries such as being hit with blasts of energy from Nimrod that caused her to age can't be healed, if she had been hit with it again she most likely would have died Feats: *Dodged Mr. Sinister's blast point-blank *Cut Frank Castle's gun before he could pull the trigger *Was turned to a skeleton by an explosion, and was walking again after a rather brief time: 1 2 3 4 *Kept fighting after a headshot *Was Gutted by Lady Deathstrike and managed to fight back. Quite soon she was entirely healed, without even a scratch on her stomach. *Her leg was run over by a train and it was immediately reset. *Fought several invisible opponents: 1 2 *Survived for quite some time in the vacuum of space without any protection. *For more feats, see this respect thread Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Captain America (Marvel Comics) Captain America’s Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:X-Men Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Clones Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Super Soldiers Category:Assassins Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Claw Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mutants Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4